When Trials Come
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: lot of M/R drama, a little of N/V drama… but not too much… 'cause you know… I


Title: When Trials Come

Rated: "R"… just to be safe…

Summary: A lot of M/R drama, a little of N/V drama… but not too much… 'cause you know… I 3 me sum M/R! It is set in the 4th season… that plays in my head!

Spoilers: It's all fair game, all 3 seasons!

Disclaimers: as much as I wish they were…

They ain't mine

That's just fine

Don't sue me

'Cause you'll loose you see!

Authors Notes: Okay… so I love you people… really, I do…but honestly I have a life outside of it may take a while for me to update…

P.S. : Concerning my story "Their Journey", I had like 12 chapters typed and saved on one of my computers, well it crashed… I was waiting to find out if I could get any of it back in any way shape or form… well? I can't, I didn't, I cried… for hours! So I will soon shoot-up some more chapters, it is fully written out to a finish, it's just the small matter of typing it up… :) ;) Have a nice day! …and of course, enjoy! (Please R&R and you'll get chapters sooner…)

.. 

"Roxton, please leave me alone!" Marguerite sighed as she washed clothes in the pond just outside the tree-house's compound.

"Who's Roxton?" a familiar, yet unheard for many years, voice came.

Marguerite dropped the shirt she was currently washing and whipped around, "Ter… Ter… Terrie!" she squeaked out, jumping up and bringing her hands to her face in a gasp, "No… no you're dead!" she stepped back as far as she could without falling into the pond.

"Obviously not dear…" he smiled as he got closer to her, "Now… who's this Roxton fellow?" he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"JOHN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, he had to still be close by… hopefully… "JOHN!" she screamed even louder.

"Marguerite, why are you…" he slowed his speech "…yelling…" he swung his rifle around as quick as he could. "Step away from her!" he pointed his rifle towards the stranger which had caused the woman he loved fear.

Terrie put down his own rifle, and raised his hands, "Whoa! I'm not a threat!"

"I'll determine that…" he reached a protective arm around Marguerite's waist as he kept talking, "and right now? You're scarring her, which makes you a threat in my eyes!"

"I'm not scared of him…" Marguerite mumbled.

"Sshhh…" John rubbed her back, trying to calm her since she had been hyperventilating and he didn't want her to pass out this far from the tree-house or this close to this strange man that seem to hold some sort of 'power' over her.

"Look… she knows me … really well… I might add," that made Roxton tense up, and tighten his grip on Marguerite, "she thinks I died though… true Marguerite, I was found out, I was captured, I was even tortured… but I was not killed… I'm standing right here! What happened to you?" he spoke bewildered and hurt.

Marguerite pushed away from Roxton, "No! MI5 said you were dead!" she pointed a shaky finger at him; "They said they found your body!"

"Then why didn't they let you see me?"

"THEY DID! You were so burnt…" she stopped and closed her eyes warding off the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. He was right, what had happened to her? "You were so burned you were unrecognizable as even human, the only way they figured out it was you were by your dental records…"

"Magg's… I'm right in front of you!" he reached out his hands to her; "Touch me… feel my hands…I'm right here!" tears began to flow down Terrie's face. "You're the woman I love! How can you not believe me! I thought… I thought…"

"What, what did you bloody think?" Marguerite exclaimed in frustration, "What… is Tolmac again? Look… you didn't get me the last time… what makes you think you'll be anymore successful this time?"

"Tol-what, Magg's what in the world, are you talking about? Are you okay?" he moved towards her.

She back stepped quickly into Roxton's chest; Roxton stomped in front of her in an instant, very protectively.

"She's just fine!"

"And just who, the bloody hell are you!?"

"I am Lord John Roxton, and I don't care who or what you are… but you need to leave. Now!"

"I don't give a damn if you're the bloody Prime Minister! Who are you, to tell me, what to do?" Terrie shouted at him.

"I am the man with the really big gun, who doesn't know you, who doesn't care to know you! And who will shoot you, without hesitation, because I simply don't care…" with that he brought up his rifle.

"JOHN!" Marguerite slapped the back of his head, "stop it!" she looked at Terrie, "Both of you!"

"Marguerite, go back to the tree-house…" he spoke semi-gently.

"Rox…" she started angry.

"NOW!" he bellowed.

"What happened to you Marguerite?" Terrie's question shocked her for the second time now, but not from the audacity, but from the fact that it was true…

He was right! Years ago if a man had yelled at her, like that? They'd have been dead, within minutes! Irregardless of whom they were…

What was different now? She knew the answer before she even finished asking herself the question… Roxton… what ever she had thought she had felt for Terrie paled, in comparison to what she felt for John.

"Love…"

"What?" Terrie and Roxton asked at the same time.

"You asked what happened to me?" she laid her hand on Roxton's forearm, to calm him, "Love happened to me Terrie. Yes true, Roxton and I may fight like two small children, but I know, without a doubt in my mind he would do anything for me, as I would for him… I love him…" she added the last part in a whisper.

The look on Terries face crushed her, if this man was really Terrie, she hadn't meant to hurt him… only to tell him she had found love, to show him it was okay for him to move on too… and to answer his question.

p.s. like it? R&R for more, my life sux rite now so I'll most likely rite more soon.


End file.
